


Did you forget?

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well I uh</p>
    </blockquote>





	Did you forget?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoloChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [stay in place (sing a chorus)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822504) by [SoloChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos). 



> Well I uh

"Hi. My name is Josh." The boy with blue hair and mocha eyes and C-major lips says. 

There are stares in the stunned silence. 

"I was Tyler's best friend." Josh memorized the right words for this, but his mind is scattering and all he can think of is blue with hints of black and gray. 

"And I wasn't there for him when he needed me."

Someone begins to cry. 

"He thought I wasn't real. I wasn't able to tell him I was, I guess."

Everything is blue and gray and crashing a cymbal at the wrong moment. Sad. Awkward, a bit. Since everyone thought he wasn't real. 

"I miss him already."

Josh sat back down.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off ur fic with the thing where Tyler does the thing and has the thing and I uh


End file.
